MasCaraDa
by Countess Ozaki D
Summary: Despues de la serie, haruka regresa al lado de su maestro ha trasncurrido un año y todo se ha mostrado quieto, aunque nada es lo que parece, kantarou tiene un secreto que le acercara o alejara mas de su querido tengu... reviw! please!


_Tácticas _

_Mascarada_

_Capitulo I_

_Conmemoración: Los Cristales color rubí_

_El verbo amar es difícil de conjugar._

_Su pasado no es simple._

_Su presente es imperfecto._

_Y su futuro siempre es condicional._

_No sé quien lo dijo, pero sabía lo que decía_

Estaba llegado el invierno. El paso de las estaciones había sido casi fugaz recientemente, reflectándose en los paisajes cuyos árboles deshojados ahora eran cubiertos por nieve y ventiscas. Lo mismo se aplicaba a los hogares de los alrededores, Japón, el imperio oriental, era un país hermoso, no solo por sus Sakuras en flor, si no además por su cultura llena de misterios adornados de belleza espiritual, y míticos cuentos.

Sin duda el lugar ideal para los Folcloristas su larga descendencia y la aplicación de su trabajo para el equilibrio de la vida espiritual con la material. Pero como todas las cosas el mundo estaba cambiando una vez más. La era Meiji, los resultados de los conflictos internos y externos hacían que la forma de pensar del pueblo se trasformara, la nueva implantación de pensamientos ilustrados occidentales caracterizados de un racionalismo extremo hacia que el trabajo para los folcloristas se tornara mas dificultoso, el constante escepticismo no hacia mas que matar la credibilidad de los senseis, a quienes ahora llamaban vulgarmente curanderos.

-Kan chan-

-…-

-Kan chan, te pregunté si querías más arroz- alego Youko chan, la zorrita, a su maestro quien se había quedado repentinamente inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras comían.

-Youko chan, Gomen, gomen (disculpa), me gustaría comer un poco más- dijo el chico de cabellos grises, estirando su plato y riéndose torpemente cuando se percato del enfado de la youkai.

-deberías dejar de ser tan distraído, verdad Haruka chan- dijo la youkai, pidiéndole apoyo al tengo devora demonios que estaba comiendo con ellos.

- es inútil, seria necesario un milagro- contesto haruka despreocupadamente mientras seguía comiendo

-No sean tan duros conmigo, ¡gomen! Ya les dije que solo estaba pensando- alego Kantarou mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-ah si, entonces se puede saber en que estabas pensando para no tomar atención- pregunto Youko chan

Inchinomiya dejo repentinamente la actitud alegre y despreocupada que había tenido hasta ese minuto captando la atención de sus dos discípulos, mientras les decía

-estamos llegando al invierno chicos, en estas mismas fechas hace un año atrás

- Suzu Chan dejo este mundo- acabo por terminar la frase Haruka a quien ambos miraron sorprendidos

-así es- acentúo Kantarou –pienso que seria bueno ir a visitarla en su aniversario-comento el chico de ojos rojizos sonriendo mientras se levantaba de su puesto y caminaba hacia el borde de la habitación sentándose en la bajada que daba hacia el patio interior de la casa.

Kantarou se quedo ahí admirando el paisaje, era impresionante que tan rápido podía pasar el tiempo sin que ellos se percataran en lo mas mínimo de este, hace ya. casi un año había sucedido el incidente donde Haruka recupero fragmentos de su memoria. Hace casi un año de que el tengu había huido de casa para después retornar con la condición de que el aceptara las consecuencias. Consecuencias que a Kantarou particularmente no le interesaban, al folclorista llanamente no le fastidiaba la idea de morir en manos del tengu.

Pero en particular, había un incidente que también había sucedido hace casi un año.

La muerte de la pequeña Suzu Chan.

Suzu una chica encerrada en un cuerpo enfermizo, quien desarrollo un amor profundo hacia el tengu de alas negras. Un amor tan sincero que le había impedido a Kan Chan exorcizarla

_-Suzu Chan-_

_-Kantarou-_

_-hablemos un poco-_

_-¿hablar?... ¿de que quieres hablar?-_

_- si… en realidad… es sobre Haruka-_

_-Haruka san-_

_-¿Qué?, ¿que pasa con el?_

Por que en ese momento se vio reflejado en la inocencia de esa pequeña, aquel par de ojos azules que por si solos expresaban su amor hacia el tengu. No, Kan Chan, a sabiendas de que era su deber como etnólogo, no seria capaz de hacer algo así. Suzu Chan, ella quien tan libremente podía expresar sus emociones sin miedo le había dado una lección de vida.

_-nada, todo esta bien, olvida lo que dije._

-Muu

-Uhm

Repentinamente la atención de Kantarou se centro en el suelo, ahí pudo ver casi al instante la presencia de la esposa de sugino Muu Chan, quien alegremente le saludaba, agitando su cuerpo de un lado hacia otro. Antes de saltar ágilmente a los brazos de Kantarou gritando ¡Muuu!

-¡Hola muu Chan ¿como estas?!- saludo Inchinomiya mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la Youkai verde

-¡Muu ! ¡Muu! Los gritos casi ensordecedores de sugino aparecieron casi al mismo instante de la llegada de la Youkai.

La criatura de color verde se volteo escondiéndose en el pecho de Kantarou este último, exhalo un suspiro pues sabia que apenas sugino le viera…

-así que has sido tu el que rapto a mi muu Chan

-Sugino yo no…

-Ya veras Kantarou pagaras todos tus actos

-Muu!

-Muu Chan que alivio estas bien, ahora ven a acá querida

La criatura se abrazo a Kantarou moviendo la cabeza en señal negativa

-¿¡Me estas cambiando por ese humano corriente!?

- Hu-ma-no corriente- repitió Kantarou con un tic en su ceja izquierda

-¡muu!-

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Te Odioo Inchinomiya Kantarou!-

Al cabo de un tiempo la tranquilidad había retornado al lugar. Muu Chan desconforme después de oír las suplicas de su esposo durante horas, había cedido finalmente a volver junto a el a su morada. Y Youko Chan por su parte se había marchado al trabajo de medio tiempo que realizaba como mesera en el centro de la ciudad, dejando a su maestro y al tengu solos en casa.

Viendo que la nieve no cesaba en su desplome, el tengu devora demonios no tuvo mas opción que quedarse dentro de la vivienda, por lo que se acomodo mientras veía el espectáculo, la nieve era hermosa, pero solo si no se esta en contacto con ella- pensaba-. Cuando recordó extraer del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un objeto que le acompañaba constantemente. Hurgó en el saquillo y extrajo del un diminuto frasco de vidrio translucido color rubí, que examino con detenimiento. Aquel había sido uno de los regalos que Suzu Chan le había obsequiado, y el que de paso, él había guardado y aún mantenía consigo.

El tengu levanto el envase en el aire y le miro con detenimiento admirándolo, al devora demonios le fascinaba por algún motivo las cosas brillantes, translucidas, reflectantes.

Y ese regalo en particular, le parecía digno de su devoción, principalmente por que Suzu Chan había sido una de los pocos humanos que habían conseguido cierta simpatía en el. Haruka estaba en deuda con ella y el lo sabia.

-Haruka, que haces- comenzó por preguntar Kantarou cuando reconoció el objeto que el tengu sostenía – ya veo, así que eso- dijo mostrando su habitual sonrisa en tanto comenzaba a abrigarse.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto Haruka sin mucha importancia percatándose de que Inchinomiya alistaba sus ropas.

-voy a…- hizo una repentina pausa- ¿quieres venir Haruka?

-¿a donde? - inquirió nuevamente

- voy a visitar a una amiga- sonrío

El tengu de alas negras le miro con un poco de interferencia, mientras examinaba la situación. Haruka sabia que de quedarse en casa no le esperaría nada más que el avance de las horas. Sin embargo si salía con Kantarou de seguro podría hacer algo más interactivo.

Ya que no se podía cuestionar la capacidad del alvino para meterse en líos.

Convencido de esto, Haruka se levanto de su lugar disponiéndose a salir.

Se encaminaron por las calles casi despejadas a causa de la nevisca, siempre hiendo en dirección contraria a la ciudad, Kantarou parecía estar sospechosamente calmo, según el parecer del tengu. Aun así siguieron su rumbo, hasta llegar a los alrededores de lo que Haruka reconoció como el cementerio principal.

Estaban a punto de entrar cuando el tengu se detuvo dejando a Kantarou avanzar solo por el lugar, el muchacho se percato entonces de que su acompañante se había quedado un poco a tras por lo que volteo a verle.

-¿Haruka que sucede?

-aquí, esta enterrada Suzu.-dijo él

-así es, decidí venir a verla hoy, ya que si la nevada empeora se hará mas difícil el camino por estos rumbos

-ya veo- Contestó finalmente el Tengu retomando el camino tras el- los cementerios humanos son muy extraños- agregó entonces mirando su alrededor

-¡Eh! Vamos deberías darles al menos una oportunidad- contestó amenamente el chico de ojos rojizos- recorriendo las sepulturas

-¿una oportunidad?-

-así es, Haruka todos merecemos una oportunidad de vez en cuando- aseveró el blanquecino intentando mostrar erudición sobre lo que hablaba, lamentablemente solo consiguió que el onikui le mirara aun con mas extrañeza.

-esta es- exclamo Kantarou al ver el nombre de la pequeña suzu Chan en la lapida. El etnólogo se hinco frente a esta y con la misma confianza con la que le hablaba a un youkai empezó diciendo- ¿Hola Suzu Chan como estas? Haruka y yo te hemos venido a ver, Youko esta trabajando por eso no esta con nosotros, pero de seguro lo hará pronto.

-Haruka, no seas mal educado saluda a suzu Chan- pidió Inchinomiya a su acompañante

El onikui, le dirigió otra mirada de ¿Qué démonos?, esta bien, por una parte Suzu era una chica querida por todos quienes le conocieron, sin embargo ahora estaba muerta, y lo que había ahí en su lapida no eran mas que sus restos mortales y la representación de su nombre tallada en piedra. Y aún así tenia que resignarse a saludar a una piedra, los humanos eran en ocasiones raros, pero Kantarou su maestro excedía la normalidad de la regla se dijo para si Haruka mientras saludaba- Hola suzu-

Kan Chan sonrío ampliamente al ver que Haruka saludaba, este al notar la sonrisa esbozada en aquel rostro no pudo hacer mas que perderse en ella, Kantarou le llamaba profundamente la atención, mas que cualquier otro humano que hubiera conocido antes. Y se había podido percatar de la fuerza de su dependencia para con el, solo cuando se vio alejado de este, durante el incidente en el que recobro parte de la memoria y el que casi había traído como consecuencia la muerte del humano en sus mismas manos.

Por que Haruka era conciente de que Suzu había interferido en el resultado final de las cosas, ella con su ultimo deseo le había devuelto a el y a Kantarou, nuevos lazos, nuevas cuerdas y esperanzas acerca del futuro que ellos se negaron en un momento a encarar y todo debido al miedo que sintieron, por que habían preferido huir antes de enfrentar el dilema.

_-yo… quiero que la gente que me rodeaba se lleve bien ¿estoy siendo egoísta_?-

Esas palabras sabias, nacidas desde el interior de una pequeña débil, cuyo ultimo deseo generoso iba dedicado completamente a su entorno, habían gatillado en el onikui la respuesta a sus actos.

El recapacitaría, através de ella, por que nada era perfecto en este mundo, y esa norma era valida para todos los seres vivientes.

Y Haruka quien no había abierto su corazón a ningún humano, se decidió a hacerlo con aquel que le había buscado desde siempre, con ese de quien fuera su único anhelo conocerle para protegerle y admirarle. El que le había robado parte de sus reminiscencias para regalarle un nombre y con ello una vida, resguardado tras ese par de rubí brillantes que eran sus ojos.

Y aunque en un futuro recobrase los fragmentos perdidos de sus memorias, el no quiso pensar mas en ello por que se dedicaría a vivir del presente. Manteniendo el pacto sellado con su maestro desde ese día de primavera.

- creo que es hora de irnos- dijo kan Chan levantándose del lecho, estirándose y sacudiendo sus ropas, a medida que se despedía con la promesa de volver a ver a la pequeña

-Kantarou-

La voz del tengu llamo la atención de Inchinomiya quien, presto atención al onikui casi al unísono en que este le había hablado.

-Que sucede Haru…

Kantarou no logro terminar su oración ya que al voltear, vio casi encima de su vista como Haruka colgaba un diminuto envase de color rojizo por frente a sus ojos.

El demonio se quedo un momento observándole, ya que siempre había querido comparar ese frasco con los ojos del muchacho…

-es-ta-carraspeo aclarando la garganta - deberías quedártela- dijo finalmente ofreciéndole la botella

-Haruka- dijo esta vez kan Chan sorprendido, con las mejillas encendidas- ese es el cristal que Suzu Chan siempre llevaba-

-si, por eso deberías conservarlo, yo tengo uno, y tu te quedaras este.- agregó pasándole el objeto.

El folklorista le vio sorprendido, sabia que ese objeto tenia una importancia especial para el onikui, por ello no quiso negarse a recibir el regalo. Después de todo Haruka nunca hacia ese tipo de muestras. De esta manera Kantarou termino por aceptar el obsequio atándoselo al cuello mientras agradecía el gesto al tengu- Gracias, Haruka lo cuidare mucho, lo prometo- acabo por decir Inchinomiya quien después agrego- es hora de volver a casa-

-¡Ichinomiya! ¡Por que siempre te andas cruzando en mi camino!- exclamo una voz que al instante se hizo conocida por todos

-Hasumi, Rosary Chan que hacen acá.- dijo Kantarou mientras volteaba

-no me mires a mi, fue idea de ella, quería venir a visitar a su amiga- acabo por contestar Hasumi ryuoukan señalando a su hija adoptiva, una pequeña de rizos rubios y test blanca, quien se acercó hasta el etnólogo de cabellos grises preguntando:

-Kantarou, Haruka… donde esta Youko -

-ella esta trabajando recuerdas- respondió Kantarou

-ah ya veo, Hmm.. Kantarou-

-¿si?

-puedo ir a casa con ustedes

-Por supuesto siempre eres bienvenida Rosary Chan, lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de tu padre- le dijo el folclorista mirando con enfado a Hasumi

-Lo dices por que estas celoso de que yo sea un Folclorista de elite y no uno mediocre como tu- no tardo en contestar el aludido cruzándose de brazos

-Un folclorista de elite que no puede ver a los youkai-

-Ajaja no me digas que aun sigues perdiendo el tiempo buscando demonios que no existen

-¡Los demonios existen!

-¡no existen!

-¡Existen!

-¡no existen!

-¡¡Existeen!!- grito Kantarou perdiendo la paciencia que le quedaba, mientras su rival comenzaba a lanzar risotadas entre dientes

-Verdaderamente eres imposible Ichinomiya, deberías aprender de tu pasado, creo que recuerdas que la gente de este pueblo te pasaba antes por loco ¿verdad? Todo por andar jugando con tus amigos youkai, en ves de con la gente normal, mientras te empecinabas siguiendo a ese demonio como se llamaba ¡ah! Si, ese tal tengu de alas negras ajaja ¡pero que estupidez!, incluso le pusiste nombre te acuerdas Haruka Ajaja el mismo nombre que tiene tu ayudante que casual, quien lo diri…

-Si existen-

La voz grave de Haruka les tomo a todos por desapercibidos, el tengu se había artado de escuchar el tipo de trato que le estaban dando a su maestro…

-Ha..ruka…- dijo Kantarou sorprendido cuando este se le acerco para sin pedirle permiso tomarlo entre sus brazos mientras lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a Hasumi.

-los demonios si existen y no le vuelvas a hablar así- reafirmo Haruka sacando sus alas negras y sujetando mejor a un Kantarou sorprendido mientras se elevaban.

-¡Pero que…! - Hasumi no lo podía creer, ese hombre que se veía tan corriente había sacado alas y se había ido volando mientras sostenía a su rival. Su cerebro no procesaba la imagen con su estructura meramente racional, por que el estaba segurísimo de que los youkai y todas esas historias eran simples cuentos en los que solo folcloristas populares como Kantarou podrían creer, sin embargo lo que acababa de ver…No de seguro tendría alguna explicación racional- pensó

-Lucifer- dijo su hija con mirada impasible mientras veía como se alejaban por los cielos, había reconocer que Rosary en ocasiones era una pequeña muy tétrica

-pero que estas diciendo Rosary, no te dejes engañar por los cuentos de Ichinomiya, su criado no es otra cosa que un extranjero nada mas que eso- dijo asegurándose las gafas, aunque siempre mantendría la duda consigo.

En tanto Haruka seguía su vuelo retornando hacia su hogar mientras sostenía a su maestro quien no había dicho nada hasta el minuto

-estas bien- pregunto el onikui, la verdad en alguna medida le tenía preocupado el impacto que pudieran tener las palabras de Hasumi sobre el chico

-estoy bien, ya me eh acostumbrado a que me digan cosas como las que dijo Hasumi, no es la primera ni la ultima vez que pasara, además nunca me eh llevado muy bien con la gente del pueblo, y menos ahora que para seguir en la tradición de los etnólogos tienes que negar la existencia de los youkai, y yo jamás negaría tu existencia Haruka.

-Kantarou – susurro el tengo de alas negras, en ocasiones como estas le hubiera gustado al demonio, saber mas del corazón humano.

Al llegar a casa se hallaron con Youko chan quien ya había regresado de su trabajo de medio tiempo, esta los saludo amenamente y luego les invito a sentarse, mientras Kan Chan y Haruka conversaban de la visita que habían realizado al cementerio. La zorrita se mostró feliz de saber que sus amigos habían ido a ver a Suzu chan.

Pronto se hizo de noche y Ichinomiya estaba en su habitación, no sabia por que últimamente no había conciliado bien el sueño, las constantes pesadillas en las que Haruka recuperaba la memoria y después intentaba matarle no hacían más que ir en aumento. Así como su insomnio pero ello no era algo que quisiera comentar, sabia muy bien que no era prudente hablar del tema, después de todo Haruka se veía bien, y no había manifestado ningún indicio raro. Nada que le preocupase en exceso. No había por que atormentarse como lo estaba haciendo, se dijo tratando de aquietar el dolor que se acrecentaba en la cicatriz que cargaba en el pecho, eso principalmente era otro de los asuntos que mas le angustiaban al chico de ojos rojos, aquella marca que solo le punzaba cuando estaba cerca de demonios y otros youkai , ahora le dolía cada vez que soñaba y eso no era normal.

-que me esta pasando- se pregunto para si cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la salida de la habitación.

Y repentinamente en medio del todo algo nublo su vista,

Sus pasos se volvieron tambaleantes,

Sus parpados perdieron sus fuerzas, su ojos se cerraron, su tez palideció,

Su cuerpo se torno un bulto

Y todo fue oscuro

Callo al piso sin reparo, inmerso en el beso de la inconciencia.

El estruendoso sonido del golpe en el piso hizo a los demás habitantes de la casa dirigirse hasta su habitación.

ConTiNUaRa


End file.
